The downfall of Us
by Darkpurpleprincess
Summary: Rory founds out she is pregnant with Logan's baby, only problem is Logan has no idea, and rory has to decide if she wants to raise her child by herself or have the baby's father know. Its the up's and downs of her struggling to deal with the break up
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Gilmore Girl's Fanfiction i hope you guys enjoy it. I don't own anything if i did i would have had Rory to say yes to Logan, because i just loved them together.

**" The First time you fall in love it changes your life Forever & NO matter how hard you try the feeling never goes away."**

**Chapter One: A New Beginning**

I can't believe this, my eyes have to be playing a trick on me. I am back in Stars Hollow in my mothers house in my old bedroom. No more fancy apartment with Logan, no more Logan, he left for California. Shortly after I ruined his hopes, and dreams for us, he took the first flight out of here he could get and two months later I am still here. In my old room staring up at the ceiling, like I am a lost puppy. I am never like this. I am not a lost puppy. I should not let a man bring me down, I broke his heart., and he broke my heart. I had plans, I had dreams, and now I just lay here. Everybody has been to visit me, and I still go to friday night dinners with my mom, and Luke, but I am not really there. Grandmother even says Rory Don't let Logan control your life like this. Like she would understand she has been with grandfather for her whole life. Maybe I am like my mother, not meant to be with the one I love.

"Rory! Get your ass out of bed. This is enough!" my mother screamed from the kitchen. It was enough how am I suppose to move on? I know I told him no, but I didn't mean no as in this is the end, I meant no as in this is too early. Yes, we have been together for three year, but with graduation and looking for jobs, and going to the real world it seemed too soon. The timing just seemed off. I lived in Stars Hollow my whole life, I can't be a California girl. I need Luke's Coffee, and his food.

"Mom, there is nothing left for me to do. I don't feel like getting out of bed," I said. By this time my mother had opened the door, and was looking at me in those sad eyes. She is taking pity on me. Logan the guy she never really liked, but he was better then Jess. Logan will be another shoe box in my closet right next to Dean and Jess, who once meant the world to me.

"Sweetie, it isn't the end of the world. You have to get out of bed. We should get you to a doctor considering you are pregnant. Are you ever going to tell Logan?" mom asked with a look of concern on her face. I know I should but what right does he have to know. I don't need him.

"Mom, Your right. I need to get out of bed, I need a doctor, but we are going to **hartford **so nobody here will find out just yet. . Oh god mom what about the grandparents. They are going call his parents. He wouldn't have left if he knew," I said faking a smile. I am not so sure about that. Logan was a lot of things, but a father I am not sure he is ready. Yes, he cleaned up his acts, but did he clean them up for good? He left, like he always does when he doesn't get his way. When something gets rough Logan goes out the door.

"Come on sweetie. Lets get up and you go up and get a shower . Get some clothes on and we can walk to Luke's. Get some pancakes, and some tea," mom said smiling. If a Gilmore orders tea the town will know something is up. I guess it's better then eating an apple in public.

"Mom, I don't know about tea. Tea will give it away," I replied in my sad tone. I am carrying Logan and mine's child. I should call him. I have to call him. "You know what mom before I go up stairs I am going to tell Logan. You are right he deserves to know he is a father," I said as I rolled over looking for my cell phone.

"Good Job sweetie. Just remember you don't need a man to help raise your baby. I did perfectly fine, with just you and me," Mom replied giving me a kiss on the forehead before she walked out of my room and shut the door.

I grabbed my phone to look for Logan's my surprise I have a ton of missed phone calls and text Messages. Mostly Paris asking how I am doing. How does she think I am doing. Then there is Finn who says he doesn't think he should be texting me because of Logan, but he is wondering how I am taking the break up. Then Stephanie called and left a few messages to see if I wanted to meet for Lunch. Oh, and Honor called and left messages saying her brother is stupid. I dial Logan's number and the phone rang three times before somebody answered. It wasn't the somebody I wanted it to be.

"Hello. This is Logan's Phone." A preppy female answered the phone. Not even two months after the break up and he is hooking up with someone already? He probably did that night in the airplane knowing Logan.

"Ah Is Logan there?" I asked my voice a little shaking. I should have hung up. Obviously he didn't need much time to get over me. Now I feel stupid. I was forever by his side no matter what he was going through, and now its like I didn't matte for Three years. I was so easy to get over.

"Depends. Who might I say is calling?" The female asked with attitude in her voice. I guess I would have had attitude too if some girl was calling my boyfriends cell phone. Oh wait that happened all the time with Logan. Oh she means nothing. Well she must of meant something for her to have your number.

"You know what. Never mind. You Tell your new boyfriend, It was Rory who called, and I hope to god you are worth it," i said before ending the call and throwing my cell phone across my room. If he was already hooking up with another person then why am I still in bed crying.

"Mom?" I yelled as I stepped out of my room with fresh clothes.

"Yes babe? Did you get a hold of Logan?" mom asked. I know she was listening from the kitchen and I knew she knew the answer. That awful person he was. He knew exactly how to hurt me. Three years ago I should have believed he wasn't the relationship type of guy.

"No, his new girlfriend happened to pick up the phone and was very rude, so I hung up. I don't need him in my life to raise my child. I shouldn't have put my life on hold for his sorry ass. I'm going up to get my shower and then lets get to Lukes. I refuse to waste anymore time on him. I should have known three years ago that he was bad news," I said extremely annoyed. MOm gave me a sad look. She knew he was bad news too.

"Rory?" Mom said. I could tell she was at the other side of the bathroom door. Probably is afraid that I will sit on the bathroom floor and cry some more. I wasn't this girl. I didn't cry over losing a boyfriend. Yes Jess really hurt me when he decided one night to up and leave, but I was young and stupid.

"What Mom? Can't I shower in peace?" I asked a little annoyed. Logan's girlfriend answered the phone. Logan's new girlfriend answered the phone.

"Logan left you a voicemail," Mom said. She sounded surprised, and I was too.

"Well I am almost done. He isn't worth my time anymore," I replied while I was putting on my clean clothes. No man is worth my time, and if he could hurt me that easy who is to say he won't hurt my childs life this easy. All those years my mom raised me alone, and I never thought I would be like that. History repeats itself.

"Babe I know you are upset with him. Trust me I understand. There are so many times I got upset with your father. Logan is the father of your child and with him being the father he should know, but i completely understand if we fly to California and beat him," mom said smiling.

I opened the door, and walked over to mom's bed. "I know mom. I am not that girl who gets pregnant. I am not that girl who gets pregnant, who has to tell her ex boyfriend that I am pregnant with his baby. That isn't me mom. How did I screw up?" I asked crying.

"Awe Babe, you didn't screw up. Trust me. This is the greatest thing that will happen to you. You will have a mini you. A mini book nerd like you were. Being a mother is the greatest experience in the whole entire world. I loved every second of being a mother" mom said smiling pulling her daughter into a hug.

"I should listen to that voice mail shouldn't I?" I asked.

"You don't have to babe. We can just delete it, if you would like. If you want I can stay in here while you listen " mom asked. I knew she wanted to know what he said just as bad as I did.

"Yes I would like you to stay here. I'll put it on speaker phone," I said as i pressed one on my cell phone.

_Hey Ace, this is Logan, but I guess you could have figured that out on the caller id. Abby told me you called. We should talk. I don't want you thinking the wrong thing, because she means nothing to me. Please call me back Ace, I missed you. _

"Where does he get the right to call me Ace? Where does he get the right to say I miss you. His sorry ass left me!" I said now extremely angry at him. I hate him, I want to hate him for leaving me! I want to hate him for being mad that I said no. I am not the type of girl to get married and quit my life to be a stay at home wife.

"Sweetie, I am sorry," Mom said. You could tell she wasn't sure what to do or say. "We can tell Emily that he was with someone else. I am sure she can ruin his life, she basically ruined mine," Mom said smiling.

"Grandmother, and Grandfather are going to be so upset with me, when they find out I am pregnant with Logan's child. I need to get a job, so I can support myself and my Child," I said. After Luke's today I will go to Stars Hollow's tiny paper and see if they will hire me. I will Raise my child here like my mother did. I don't need Logan in my life and Clearly he doesn't need me

"Oh don't worry about them. You want to go to Luke's? Don't worry about the tea thing, Luke knews Logan got you pregnant, and he won't give it away trust me," Mom said before getting off her bed.

**This is the ending of the first chapter. Let me know what you think. Hopefully you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading.** **I already have chapter two written. The Next Chapter will take place at Luke's and there will be a few surprises. **


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you everybody, sorry it took soo damn long i haven't had much time to be on the computer. My grandfather has been in the hospital for the last week and half so i have mostly been there. _

_"Remember when I tried?I never strayed too far from you Forever by your side No matter what I was going through But now I never know the things to say to you That help me prove that I'm still on your side"_

**Chapter Two**

Mom and I decided to walk to Luke's like we always do, she was complaining about how Luke bought the wrong kind of shampoo for her hair, and now her hair is going to hate her. I stopped listening, because honesty I had bigger problems then using the wrong shampoo. It was still very warm outside, the sun was beating down on us, and all I wanted at the moment was to get to the diner, i was craving pancakes. "Mom, is Taylor really doing this end of summer bonfire?" I asked looking at all the posters he must of had Kirk hang up.

"Yes, you missed it at the last town meeting. He is even going to use real fire, and real wood. Right across from Luke's," Mom said smiling.

"I am sure Luke was so excited when he heard Taylor wanted a fire across the diner," I said smiling. I could see them fighting at the town meeting, oh how I have missed those.

"Luke got up and was all in Taylor face, saying he was stupid, and waht dumb ass would leave Kirk to get the firewood, and to start the damn fire. That he is going blow up Stars Hollow, and if anything happens to his diner he is going after the person who caused the problems. I am pretty sure he almost threw a chair at Taylor, I was hoping for it," Mom said. She was laughing as if she was reliving the moment. I am sure it was quite a sight. I should have been here, the only times I missed town meetings was when I was at Yale. I shouldn't have let Logan get to me. I should have spent maybe one weekend crying over his sorry ass.

"Rory! Its nice to see you out. SO about this End of summer bonfire. What can I sign you up for. We need someone to make pies, or maybe bring sticks of the smores," Taylor asked. Is he being serious? I am a Gilmore, i don't bake, or get sticks.

"Mom is he being serious? I don't bake. Doesn't he remember I am a Gilmore? I Can't be left with baking pies, or looking for sticks. There are spiders where sticks are," I whispered to mom.

"Taylor come on she is a Gilmore. You know better then to ask us to bake or get sticks. We are just going for the show," Mom said as we made out way to the diner, finally.

"Well, that is a disappointment. I don't know if the town people are going to like that," Taylor said as he was walking away from the diner.

"What is wrong with Taylor now a days? I thought maybe he would go up," I said frowning. In my pocket my phone was viberating. "Mom its Logan. You go in and order pancakes with chocolate syrup,."

_"Hello," I said into the phone_

_"Hey Rory, Its Logan, "He said he sounded like he always did. His voice always made my heart get so warm. He called me Rory, Not Ace. _

_"Hey Logan," I said. It was simple. My heart was pounding so hard I am pretty sure people down the street could hear it. I can't believe his voice still does this to me. _

_"I called you earlier, I wasn't sure if you were getting the calls, or just plain old ignoring me" Logan said. My heart dropped, I could never ignore him, not even when he was a big ass._

_"Yeah about that. Logan we need to have a serious conversation. Like face to face. Are you still in California?" I asked. _

_"No right now I am in Hartford, Rory whats wrong?"_

_"Ah I don't know Logan. Do you think you can meet me in Stars Hallow sometime? Maybe at the Diner? Or at my mom's house," I asked_

"Rory?" someone called at from behind. I didn't have time for this. I needed Logan to meet me. I turned around to see where the voice was coming from, and in a million years i would have never guessed to run into him in a time like this.

_"Rory who was that? Your new boyfriend? Is that why you want me to meet you, so you can rub it in my face that you clearly moved on without me in your life. Damnit Rory I promised to you. I gave you my whole heart,"_ _Logan said. He sounded really upset. No surprise there,_

_"Logan stop being so stupid. Damn it. I don't have a boyfriend nor do I plan on getting in bed with the next person I meet, because I am not some player like you are. Yes you proposed yes I said no. Logan, I wasn't ready to be a wife. " I said i can feel my eyes watering, and Jess was just standing next to me. I can't deal with him too. One ex boyfriend at a freaking time._

_" Just beacuse we would have been engaged doesn't mean you would have to be a trophy wife. You would have a career, I know how much that meant to you. I wanted you to be mine forever. Ace, I commited to you. You were the only girl I ever saw myself marrying. You said no. How do we go from there? We couldn't continue dating, and we sure as hell can' tjust be friends," Logan snapped at me. _

_"Logan damn it. We could have done the long distance relationship. You meant the world to me. I was scared to be a wife, I don't come from a married couple. I come from a disfunctional one. I didn't know what is expected to be a wife. Did I have to give up my goal? Would I be able to work over seas. What about kids?" I asked crying now._

_"Rory, we would have figured that out. Husband and wife. I would have never let anything happen to you," Logan said it almost a whisper. I love him, I always will but will my love be strong enough to get him back, and show h im I can't raise this baby by my self._

_"Logan Can you please meet me. I need to tell you something," I said. _

_"Rory, I can't. I can't see you, I can't because I am not sure if I will be able to stand there and see you, and not want to grab you and hold you tight and never let you go again," Logan said. He sounded like he was smiling._

_"Please it is really important," I said._

_"I have a flight to California I have to catch in a few hours. Rory I am sorry I cant," He said._

_"I am pregnant," I said. I was surprsied I said it, I was expecting it to come out just like that._

"Rory you are pregnant with the rich boys baby, I thought you were smarting then that," Jess said as he turned away and walked away.

_"Is that whats his name, Philly guy, " Logan asked._

_"Ah yeah, I don't know why he is here. Did you hear what I just told you," I asked as i wiped away my tears._

_"Yes, and Rory Is it mine?" He asked._

_"Who the hell elses would it be? I don't know if you know this Logan, but I am not like you. I don't sleep around. Yes its freaking yours," I snapped. I was angry was he really asking me this._

_"I need time Rory, Bye," He said and hung up._

I can't believe he just did that. I need time, well I am pregnant. Damn it. "Jess," I said as I walked towards where he was sitting.

"Rory, I thought you were smarter then that. What happened to you?" he asked. He wouldn't look me in the eyes. Today is probably one of the worse days of my life

"Jess who are you to judge me? I grow up, I am not that scared highschool girl you once knew. I am not afraid anymore to tell you off. I let you walk over me. I always forgave you to after everything you have ever done to me, " I snapped at him. I was crying. I hate my hormones.

"Rory, I was a child and I grew up too. I am published, I was at a book signing," Jess said. He was playing with his fingers.

"Jess you got a book published? You are on tour?" I asked surprised. I never pictured him one to go places and sign his book.

"Yeah, A lot changed. Its about some girl who I use to know. Who I screwed over pretty damn good, yet she always was there for me if i ever needed her," Jess said.

"Jess, Thats great," I said smiling

"Rory. Are you coming?" Mom asked from across the street.

"Look Jess, I have to go. Sorry ," I said before i got up and walked away from him. Hopefully for the last time.

"Was that Jess?" Mom asked looking at him.

"Yes, and he is a completely different story mom," I said faking a smile. Logan needs time, what the hell does that mean. I don't get time, I have to deal with the fact I am pregnant, I don't get to fly around the world and run from my problem. Mom, it didn't go well. Logan needs time. I don't know what that means, but I am raising this baby by myself, I don't need him."

"Awe babe, I am sorry. Not all men are made to be fathers, only a select few have the talent for that, and sadly you found one who isn't much of a father. He never had a good role model from his father," Mom said as she pulled me in a hug.

"Mom I am not hungry anymore," I said as I got up from my seat and walked out of the diner. I can't be around this people. I need to be the adult, I need a job, I need a place to raise my child, just like my mother did with me. I will be her best friend, never turn my back on her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Mom let me walk home alone, I needed time to think. I have come to the conclusion I needed to be strong for the baby. My mom raised me by herself, and I turned out perfectly fine. I know it will be rough working and raising a baby, but I know I can do it. I needed a job, and then an apartment, I have an amazing support system. I have an amazing mother who I can ask for help when I need it, and I have a father who is in my life, now. I needed to figure this out. I finally make it home, and I am sitting on the couch with my laptop looking for jobs.

I wanted a news paper position, but I will take anything that will help me get on my feet. I wonder how many places will hire a person who is currently pregnant. That is when I see a close opening.

**Looking for a person to proof read articles for a website . Must graduation Collage, have a four year degree, have good references, and be able to work in an environment that is loud. Having experience would be a bonus but it isn't required. **

This looks like something I can do, so I grab my cell phone and call the number.

"Hello, this is Jordan speaking how may I help you?" A girl asked.

"Hi this is Rory Gilmore, I saw your ad online that you are looking for a person for Proof reading your articles for your website ," I said into the phone.

"Hello, Ms Gilmore. We still have the position open, are you interested?" She asked.

"Yes, I am very interested in the position. Can I come in and Fill out an application , and get an interview?" I asked.

" What day is good for you?" She asked me

"I am available when ever you are," I said, I hope i don't sound too desperate.

"How about tomorrow at 11 am. Does that work for you?" She asked me.

"That is prefect thank you so much for the opportunity I will see you tomorrow," I said smiling.

"See you tomorrow," She said before hanging up.

This is exciting what am I going to wear. "Fruit on my Loins there you are," Mom said as she walked into the living room and sat down next to me.

"Mom, I have exciting news. It made today a lot better. You will never guess what I got tomorrow," I said smiling.

"A doctors appointment?" Mom asked.

"No, not that. I have a job interview. A real job interview, for proof reading articles for a website, " I said smiling.

"What kind of articles ?" Mom asked. That was a good question. I am not really sure what kind.

"Mom, I have no idea. I better look that up," I said as i type in google.

I type in Addison's News, and there comes up their website. I am looking through it, and its a Gossip Magazine.

"Mom you aren't going to believe this. Its a Gossip Magazine! Of the families in Hartford area, and Yale," I said in surprise. I don't think I can do this. I continue looking on the website and there is an article about the Latest fling of Logan Huntzburger.

"Is that Logan?" Mom asked as she is pointing to the screen.

"Of course it is. He is doing what he does best mom," I say as I roll my eyes. I am an Idoit to believe that he was able to change.

"Sweetie, Why don't you tell mommy what happened with that phone call," Mom asked.

"Well, lets see. He basically said he wasn't ready for this. That he needed time. Then Jess walked up, and Logan thought I was screwing him. Logan asked if it is his baby, and then said he will call me when he is done thinking. I decided I don't need him. I don't need a man in my life who can't grow a set and act like a grown up when it is needed the most. I will provide for my child, and I will not talk crap on its father, even though I want to," I said.

The door bell goes off, I look at mom. "Sweetie, you know as well as I do, not many people here ring door bells," she says as she gets up and answers the door.

"Hello, you must be Rory Gilmore's mother," a guy in an Austrian accented says.

I jump off the couch and run to the door," Finn what the hell are you doing in Stars Hollow?" I ask.

"Ah hello there love. Its good to see you too. You didn't tell me your mother is so hot," Finn said looking at my mom.

"Finn shh, don't hit on my mother. Mom this is Finn," I said.

"Well why don't you come in," Mom says.

I walk into the living room with Finn and Mom walks up to her room. I guess thats her way of giving us privacy.

"So Finn what are you really doing here?" I asked. I decided to cut straight to it.

"Well Love Logan told me about your baby."

"About my baby. Its more like ours, but Logan hasn't accepted that part of it." I snapped out. I can't believe Logan, my baby. Hey dumbass it takes two to make a baby, I didn't just do this to myself.

"Rory. Logan is a dumbass. Yes he is my best mate, but he runs when things get tough. You were the only girl I have ever saw to have a hold down on him. To make him commitment. I thought he grew out of his ways when you came around. Then things got messed up with you two, and now you have this huge responsibility, and your babys daddy is too mature to help. I don't know when or if he will ever come around."

" That is fine. He doesn't have to come around. I have decided Finn I don't need him. My mom raised me by herself, and I can do it. I have a job interview tomorrow, hopefully I get it, and then I'll see if Luke will let me help out around the diner, and I'll save and look for an apartment in Stars Hollow," I said.

"Oh Love, you can't work two jobs while you are pregnant. I am staying in a hotel in Hartford, and I plan on staying for a while."

"So what Logan couldn't come to accept his is a father, so he sent you here to stay? To watch me?"

"No darling. He doesn't know I am here. We had a fight, and I left my best mate. I told him was being stupid. He made another human being, and he can't just leave you and the baby."

"So you came to save the day?"

"Rory, I am here because out of the girls he has been with I liked you the most. You are an intelligent woman, and I know you have the capability to raise this child on your own, but I don't want you in that position. If you need anything call Finn. I will be your Mannie."

"Finn don't say that. You make it sound dirty," I say laughing so hard. I haven't laughed this hard in forever.

"Oh Come on Darling. Stars Hollow doesn't know what it has coming, with me here," Finn said smiling.

Out of all of Logan's friends, I would have never guessed Finn would be here trying to convince me to let him help out. Finn who wasn't up before 4pm. He was changing acting more responsible which is scary. Makes me wonder if Logan did put him up to this, but then again Finn isn't stupid enough to lie to me.

"Alright. Thanks Finn. You made my day. Not saying much though because today was almost the worse day every. So tell me. How did Logan take it?" I ask.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Of course I do."

"Well.. First you know he would do anything for you. He commitment for you Rory. Logan is capable of being a nice person. He would have gave you the world if you asked him for it. Secondly, he didn't take it all well. He opened a bottle of scotch and basically drank the whole bottle. Didn't even offer me any. Then he started saying how could Rory do this?She said no to me. She walked out on me. She didn't want to be with me. Why is she having my baby. I don't even know if its mine. Then he threw his glass at the wall. He said Finn I am leaving. Then I said Logan you can't walk away from this. She is pregnant as in having your baby. Its not just hers, its both of yours. He got pissed at me, and said Finn it isn't mine and walked out."

"What an asshole. I should call up Emily and Richard and have them ruin his life," my mom said as she was coming down the steps. I didn't even notice she was there.

"Mom, no in order to have grandma and grandpa to ruin his life, they would have to know about my little secret, and I am not ready to tell them yet. They are going to want Logan and I together, and they will be angry, and I just can't deal with that," I said crying. I am so emotional, stupid hormones.

"oh babe don't cry. He isn't worth it," mom says as she walks over and pulls me in a hug.

"Mom, I know. Whose hungry,?" I asked. My stomach was telling me to eat and I wanted a lot of everything.

"WHat are you in the mood for?" Finn asked.

"Chinese, Pizza, Taco's, you name it I want it," I said smiling.

"Oh to be pregnant and eat everything with out people looking at you weird," mom said smiling.

"Mom you raised me we always ate like that. Its the Gilmore way. No healthy food, we don't do sports or exercise, its a way of life," I said smiling.

"Okay I will leave you guys to order food, call me if you need anything," Finn said as he got up from the couch.

"Where do you think you are going? You just got here. I haven't seen you for how long. You are going to miss out on a feast, and movie marathon?" I asked.

"Don't worry it won't be anything too girly. What do you think hun Good father? " mom asked me.

"Oh loves, I wish I could stay but I have a hot date with a red head, she may be the one. She stole my heart," Finn said as he puts his hand on his heart. I stand up and walk him to the front door.

"Rory, I mean it. I know we aren't close, and I would be the last person you would think that whats to help you, but I can't let you go through this alone while my best mate clears his head," Finn said. He pulled me in a hug.

"Thanks Finn. Have fun with your red head," I said.

"Well do love, bye," He says as he walks out the door.

I walk back into the livingroom to see the table is full of menu's. Mom is coming in with some more.

"I thought Luke got rid of all these?"

"He thought he did, but what he doesn't know won't hurt him," Mom said with an evil smile.

I sat on the couch and just start crying. Finn came to see if I was okay. Finn was the drunk friend, not the friend you can relay on in a time of need. He was here when it wasn't his place to be here. It was Logan's. I grab my cell phone and start typing Logan a text message.

**U r a coward & u can think all u want but I don't want to hear from u ever again. I will raise my child by myself. Thanks for Nothing.**

****I click on the send button, and wait to see if he responses, if he knows whats good for him he wont especially what is going to happen when grandma finds out its Logan, and Logan coward out. I can hear it now, what a disappointment, I am calling his parents we will get things settled. He will be paying child support.

"So what do you want?" Mom asked.

"Pizza, and bread sticks, and Coke," I reply without looking up from my phone. It feels like I have been staring at it for hours, when in reality it has only been five minutes.

"Alright hun, I'll order it," mom says as she walks into the kitchen

Just then my phone went off , One new Message. I hurry up and click on it.

**Rory, im not a coward. Come to your front door**

**** My heart started to pound it can't be. He isn't here he said he was flying back to California. I don't need him. I get off the couch and go to the front door. As i Open it I see him standing there. His hair just as blonde as every, and he has his serious face on.

"Rory, we need to talk," He says. It wasn't that playful voice but his work serious voice. Just like that I fall for him all over again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

"Logan, what are you doing here? You told me you needed time to think. You said you were flying back to California. You belong there. You have no place here," I say to him coldly. I don't want to, but he can't do this again.

"Rory Can I come in please?" Logan asked. His words were a little slurred, and you could smell the cigarette smoke and alcohol on him from the bar. He would come here completely wasted.

"Hun whose at the door now? Is it your crazy Austrian friend again. He decided movie marathon and junk food was better then his red head," Mom says as she stops behind me. "Oh Logan." Mom puts her hand on my shoulder, i could break down. He really shouldn't be here.

"Ah mom, I think Logan and I need a minute to talk," I said.

"Okay sweetie, i'll be going upstairs. Logan you so much as make her cry and I can promise you will not leave Stars Hollow in one piece," Mom said coldly as she turned away from him.

It was true she had that capability and I had it even more, Stars Hollow loved us. Im sure Luke would have a field day with Logan. He already doesn't like him for multiple reasons.

"Logan Maybe we should talk on the porch, Im not sure its best for you to step foot in the house," I said as i started walking out to the porch. If i bring him inside the house will smell like a bar. I can't believe he bought his drunk ass here.

"Are you sure about that? What about your neighbors?" He asked.

"Come inside. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"You know why I am here. You just don't tell somebody you are pregnant , and then that person walks away. How can I be just like him. I fought so damn hard to be nothing like him, and here running away from you and our child. Rory, I am so sorry. Rory I love you" Logan said. I looked in his eyes and they were red, from drinking. I don't know if he is being honest, or if just Drunk Logan needing fixed again. I can't do this.

"Look Logan. I dont care that you are sorry. You can go back to California and sleep with as many woman as you want. You can be the big player you were in Yale, and I will stay here in Stars Hollow, and Raise my child by myself. I don't want my child to have the influence of you at all. Do you understand me? Why are you here Logan, Why are you drunk?," I said. I can feel my eyes watering I can't do this.

"Ace, come on I know you don't mean that at all. Im sorry I got scared. I am sorry that i hurt you. You have to believe me I never meant to hurt you. I am not drunk I have a few drinks that doesn't make me drunk" Logan replied. He wasn't making eye contact with me anymore.

"Logan your drunk. I can smell the alcohol on you. How dare you come to my house like this. When are you going to grow up? Just because you went to London doesn't mean that made you grow up. Just because you moved all the way to California that doesn't mean you grew up. Seriously, you came here drunk. What the hell were you thinking. That I would nurse you back to sober . That I would be that Rory who defended you when you were drunk and putting me down. That I would come and make sure you didn't kill yourself or somebody else when your dumb ass decided to drive home? I am not that Rory. I grew up, sadly you can't. You know where the front door is, its best if you leave before Luke gets home," I snapped at him. I can't believe him. He start ed to lean closer to me, and his eyes were closed. "Logan if your drunk ass tries to kiss me trust me you will regret it.

"Rory, I grew up. I love you. I freaking Love you. Do you know how it is to have the girl you love say no when you ask her an important question. You embarrassed me, you said no in front of all those people. Now you are pregnant, and you want me to be all grown up and fatherly. I don't know how to do that Rory. I don't," Logan said. It sounded like he started to cry.

"Logan please leave before you make this worse.I embarrassed you? You can not be serious right now. Lets count the times I had to drag your drunk ass home. How many times is that Logan? How about you embarrassing me multiple times. How about your stupid ass who embarrassed me at your sisters wedding, with all her friends telling me you slept with all them basically? How about that time you said we broke up, but we really weren't and you screwed around? ," I said.

"Rory we were broken up. I said I needed a break from you.! That is a break up! God are you ever going to stop bringing this up? Yes I slept around. I never committed until you. You changed me. I fought on your side against my parents who don't like you. Doesn't that prove I love you," Logan said next thing i knew he was passes out. No surprise there, I am surprised he made it this phone.

"Damn it Logan! Why are you doing this to me?" I screamed. I grabbed my cellphone and called Finn.

_ Hello darling I didn't expect to hear from you so soon. _

_Finn I know you have a hot date, i need you to come here and get your drunk friend out of my house before Luke gets home, and seriously injuries him._

_Logan showed up? Drunk? I am on my way Love bye_

_ "_Rory is everything okay down here?" Mom asked as she made her way down the stairs.

"No mother everything is not ok. His stupid ass is drunk. He is currently passed out, and Finn is on his way over to get him the hell out of here before Luke gets home. " I said.

"I think its a little to late for that." mom says as Luke walks in the front door.

"WHats going on?" Luke asked.

"Long story we will explain everything later, Finn is on his way over now to get him out of here," I said but I am not sure it came out like that. I was in tears.

"Rory, whats wrong?" Luke asked as he made his way towards me.

"Whats wrong? I am not this girl. I am not the girl who freaking gets pregnant by her ex boyfriend. I am not the girl who would put herself in this position. I am not the girl who would sit by all those years and let some boy walk all over me. What the hell happened to me?" I ask in sobs. What is my problem. When did I become that girl? Luke and my mom now have me in a hug. I can't believe this is me. I am not the girl who does this. I had a life, I had a future, and I got off track again from the same guy.

"Sweetie, shh. Being a mother is the most amazing gift every. And so what if you aren't that girl. You are a really responsible young woman, Rory. You baby is going to be so cute, and so smart. You are going to be an excellent mother. If you decided to raise her by yourself, you'll see it will be challenging, but I will be here for advice, and to help you. I know you can handle by yourself\. Just think of the bond you and I share. Imaging sharing that with your own daughter.," Mom said as she kissed my forehead. She believed I could actually do this. Next thing I know the front door opens, yet again, but this time its Finn and Colin.

"Its about damn time," Luke said.

"Boys he is in the livingroom," Mom simply said.

I must look a mess from the crying, and my eyes have to be red. Finn and Colin stop before they go in there.

"Love, I am so sorry. I thought he was back in California, he didn't tell me he was staying. We will handle him," Finn says.

" Why are you sorry? You did nothing. He should be sorry to have the nerve to come to my house drunk. I am no that Rory anymore I will not pick him up, and make sure he doesn't kill himself, I did it through Collage, and it was hard then, but I have another life to worry about. Its now not just about him. His eyes need to open and realize that the world doesn't revolve around him anymore." I said. I tried to sound strong, but I am weak. The weakest I have been in a while. Logan is to thank for this.

"Rory its good to see you. I have been calling you and so has Steph, but you haven't been returning any of our phone calls. Now I understand why, make sure you call Steph tomorrow. She is worried about you," Colin said.

"Will do . Thank you boys," I said. Finn and Colin walked into the living room.

"Come on Mate wake up lets get you back to the Hotel," Finn said. His voice was soft, and it was strange to see him doing this, since most people had to get Finn. Its funny how much has changed, Finn actually blow off a red head to get Logan out of my house.

"No I have to stay. My Rory is Pregnant. She needs me. I have to support her and my child," Logan replied.

"Logan, yes Rory is Pregnant, but you made an ass out of yourself tonight. We need to go. You need to go, you can't show up to people houses like this. Logan where is your head?" Colin asked. He sounded mean, and not that soft voice Finn was using.

"Where is your head Colin? I am were I am suppose to be. I have a child to raise. I have Rory to make happy. She is angry, but tomorrow she will forgive me like she always does. We will be the prefect family, and I will get us a house in California," Logan said. He was now sitting up on the couch. IT won't be better in the morning.

"Logan, No. None of that is happening. We are not going to be a family. I will never move to California with you. I belong here with my family, I don't belong miles away, in some state I don't ever want to be in. I love my small home town. I will raise my child here by myself," I said.

"Logan, you need to leave now. We can do this one of two ways. You can walk out the door with your two friends, and hold the little bit of Dignity you have, or I can pick you up and threw you out the door. Which one who you pick?" Luke asked. He was rolling up his selves, like he was getting ready to threw him out. I am looking at mom, and she is looking at Luke. Can he really pick him up and threw him out.

"Luke, you know these Gilmore Girls. You can't just let them walk out of your life, you have to fight for what you want. I know Ace still loves me," Logan said.

Luke starts walking towards Logan. "The only difference is I don't get wasted, and make a complete fool of myself. I don't tell her that she embarrassed me, and I didn't sleep around. I was raised not to, cant say the same about you," Luke was now infront of the couch and the boys were looking at each other.

I whispered to mom," do you think he is really going to do it?"

"Babe, I hope so. Look at my man being all strong, and muscular," mom said giggling.

Next thing we know Luke has picked up Logan and is walking towards the front door, Mom hurries up and opens it.

"Put me down. Who do you think you are to touch me?" Logan says rudely.

"Now you stay the hell away from Rory, until she wants to talk to you. Do you understand?" Luke asked as he tossed him out the door.

"I can't believe he just did that," Colin said.

"Love, we will be dragging him to the car," Finn said as he walked out the door with Colin.

"I am sorry Rory," Luke said.

"Luke, that was something i wasn't expecting. Thank you. I am going to bed. I have an Interview tomorrow. Night," I said.

* * *

><p>I can't believe it is time to wake up, I got no sleep thanks to darling Logan. How could he do this to me? I know its a huge surprise me being pregnant but why would he come here drunk. Why doesn't he think these things through. I have an Important day. I have an Interview hopefully I will get the job, and I will got to my Doctors appointment, and then looking at a few places.<p>

"Rory you want breakfast?" My mom asked from the kitchen.

"Yes please," I replied. I started to get out of bed, and the room was spinning. I don't feel so good.

" Sweetie, you don't get Coffee today, we have juice, and tea." Mom said.

I try again to sit up, at least this time I don't feel dizzy. I go to my cell phone, and see I have a ton of Missed calls. Logan called ten times, Finn called twice, Colin twice, Steph three times, oh and look my dad. I also have a lot of missed text messages.

**From Logan**

** Rory I am sorry I showed there drunk and made a complete fool out of myself. **

Yeah I am so sure he is sorry. I walk out to the kitchen to see it has a ton of flowers in it.

"Ah mom are you redecorating?" I asked.

"Nope, Logan." She says.

I can't believe him why would he do this to me.

" Ugh," I said as I sat at the table.

"Oh don't worry sweetie, there are more in the living room, and on the Porch. Oh he also sent chocolate, and Coffee. SOme Muffins, A teddy bear that says I am sorry, and this letter," Mom said. She hands me the letter that has Ace written on the envelope in his hand writing. Why can't he just let me go?

I got up and decided to walk to my room, I couldn't read this in front of my mom, what if it was bad, they already want to kill him as it is.

I don't know why he thought candy flowers and chocolate would win me back after what he did last night. I took the letter into my room and debated about opening it. Was it worth getting worked up before my interview, or should i just throw it in the garbage. I decide to open it.

_Dear Ace,_  
><em> I am sorry for the way I acted last night. I don't remember much, but Finn and Colin told me it was pretty bad. That I was confessing my love for you, and that Luke picked me up and threw me out. I am sorry for all the stress I have caused you and your family. I know flowers candy and teddy bears cant buy your forgiveness. I know you aren't that type of person. I want to be apart of my child's life even if you don't want to be in my life as my girlfriend, or wife. I want to help support this child. I don't want to be like my father. I know you need time to forgive me. I know it is going to be a rough road. Rory I changed once for you. I can change for you again. I can be the perfect father to our child. I will go to appointments with you, and I will leave California. I have nothing there anyway. We can get a house and plan our future. Even If you don't want to be with me, I will still move back to Hartford, and be there for our child. Rory I never stopped loving you. You have always had my heart, and I know that I shouldn't have put that pressure on you when I proposed to you. I know you better than that, to have done that in front of all those people. Last night I screwed up majorly, and I understand if you can't forgive me , but please don't try to keep our child from me. I want to be nothing like my father, I want to be there for this baby. Take them to what ever sport they want to play, never put them down and make them fell they have to take over the company. Rory I will be so much better then he was ever to me. I am sorry I put you in that position last night. I know you have enough stress going on with your pregnancy, but I want to be there for you. I want you to feel like you can relay on me. Call me when your ready to talk Ace.<em>

_ Love Always,_

_ Logan._

I sat there on my bed crying for what seemed like hours but was only 15 minutes, before I heard my mom singing in the kitchen while Luke was cooking. Well I am not sure you could call what she is doing singing or screaming at the top of her lungs.

**'Ah he was layin' it on so thick He never missed a lick Professing his never ending love Oh but I never will forget When she stood up and said So I guess you think we're just gonna kiss and make up doncha That's when she said.. Why don't you kiss, kiss this And I don't mean on my rosy red lips Me and you, we're through And there's only one thing left for you to do You just come on over here one last time Pucker up and close yours eyes And kiss this goodbye," mom was singing.**

"Seriously mother? Really? Since when you do listen to country for starters? Second off don't you think its a little too soon to i don't maybe be making jokes about last night?" I asked as I tried not to bust out laughing.

"Yeah, but i know you are working extra hard to try not to laugh. Sweetie don't take life to seriously," mom said as she sat down at the table.

"Logan wrote me a decent letter. Apologizing for last night, which I am not forgiving him for. He said he want to be in our child's life even if it means not being with me. I don't know if I can be with him. I mean I do love him, but I can't be picking up after himself. Whats to stop him next time he has a bad day from drinking?" I asked.

"Sweetie, I don't know. Logan, is a touchy subject. I don't want to say something to make you angry. I know you still love him, and you will probably always love him. A part of me will always love Chris, but I wasn't In love with him. Your father and I didn't work but that doesn't mean you and Logan won't work. It just means it maybe a challenge. I don't blame you for not forgiving him just yet. I wouldn't either, but maybe somewhere down the road you will forgive him. Your child can have both their mother and father in their life." Mom said. It was true just because dad and her didnt work doesn't mean Logan and I are the same. Logan changed once maybe he will be able to change again.

"Mom I need to get ready For my interview." I said before I got up and walked into my room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The Interview went better then I thought it would be. I don't know if it is something I want to do, but just to be offered a position is better then nothing. Now I have two hours before the doctors appointment, and I have to make an important phone call. I got the job, and I can start as early as next week, do I take the job, and hope it works out. I don't know if I can read about Logan's latest flings, or that Finn is dating someone who isn't a red head. I'm not much for gossiping about these people, but if I can't find a job in a news paper, I need to take this one regardless of what I want. I have to worry about my child's life, yes they would be set if I just got back with Logan, but I don't want that. I am not that girl, I need to find me again. Me that was before Logan, the me who read books instead of getting drunk and parting with the hip group. My phone started to ring as I was deep in thought. I didn't think to look at the caller id before answering it.

"Hello," I said.

" Hey Rory. I am surprised you answered. I wasn't expecting you to it caught me off guard," Logan said.

"Well it is my cell phone who else would answer it? Its not like I sleep around, so we don't have to worry about another guy answering my phone," I snapped at him. I don't know why I even said that.

"Ouch Gilmore. I guess i deserve that," Logan said. You could hear the sadness in his voice.

"Look Logan. I am very busy today. I don't have time to make you feel better, when you don't deserve it after that little stunt to pulled last night," I said.

"Im sorry Rory. I know I screwed Up. Did you get my letter?" He asked.

"Yes I did. It was very nice of you , but Logan I am not that Rory anymore. I need to find me. I need to be one hundred percent sure that you aren't going to flack when the parenting gets hard on you. I can't have you coming in and out of my childs life. I won't allow it. This baby needs a stable life, and I am not sure you know how to be stable," I said.

"What do you mean I dont know how to be stable? I work full time Rory, what more can I do?" he snapped at me

"Just because you work full time doesn't mean your life is stable. You can't go to the bars Logan, you can't be bringing home a new girl every night. You can't drink so much you pass out and don' t remember what happened. I won't let you hurt this baby," I replied to him. I know it sounded cold but he had to know these are the cases if he wanted to see my child. Just until I trust him again.

"Rory, I changed once why don't you believe I can change again. I would give you the world if you wanted it," Logan said.

Hearing that made my heart feel all warm and nice. Just to know he still cared about me. "Logan, look. I am still very pissed off at you. I have every right to be. I have a doctors appointment today. They are doing an ultrasound and hopefully telling me how far along I am. I think I am two or Three months. Maybe you want to meet me in Hartford, and we can go together."

"Okay meet you in 20 mins. Where at?" Logan asked.

"Starbucks," I replied before hanging up.

* * *

><p>"Hey Ace. Thanks for letting me tag along it really means a lot to me. I am going to be the best father this child," He said. He had that big stupid smile on his face when he was really happy.<p>

"Yeah, not a problem. I guess you deserve to be there if you want to. I can't hold my grudge against you if it involves our child," I said.

"You call it our child." Logan said as he pulled me in a hug.

"Logan. No. We aren't dating. We aren't anything anymore. You are our child's dad. Thats all. That is all I can handle right now," I said. I saw the hurt in his eyes, but I can't forgive him.

" Oh yeah, right sorry. I didn't mean to... I guess old habits are hard to kill. So have you thought of where you are going to be living? Or any babys name?" Logan asked.

"Living. I am thinking close to stars hollow. I really love it there, yes its a small town and everyone is in your business, but everyone knows everyone. I like that. Baby names ah no I still haven't accept the fact that I actually have another human being in me. That this baby relays on me to survivor its really scary," I said.

"Oh okay. Stars Hollow is good, at least it isn't the city. I'll be close by, I don't think I'll be staying in Stars Hollow, I think Luke might team up with Tyler and start a club, I hate Logan," Logan said smiling.

"Your kidding right? They wouldn't start a club, they would just make your live a miserable hell. Tyler would have Kirk following you everywhere, and Luke would just glare at you, and try to kill you with his eyes. You wouldn't be able to eat at Luke's and its the only decent food around. So you would be stuck at Al's pancake world, and now that's scary," I replied.

"So did you drive here?" Logan asked.

"AH yeah my cars over there somewhere. Why?" I asked.

"Well, I was going to say that I would drive you to your appointment. I don't like the fact your driving while pregnant what if something happens to you and our baby," he said smiling. He was sweet, and cared but was that enough to make me forgive him?

"Logan, thats sweet of you, but I am not even that far along, and I think i can drive, but i guess it would be nice for you to take me," I said. I was still angry at him, and we still needed to talk. That letter doesn't fix us, him wanting to be here for us doesn't fix us.

"Okay good, because I think we should really talk I know we have time before you have the baby, but we need to talk about you and I. How we plan on raising the baby, visitation, and living arrangements," Logan said. He got serious real quick. Living arrangements, the baby is living with me.

"Logan. We will be civil for the baby. I don't what the baby to think the reason we are together its because we got pregnant. I don't want the baby to think the reason we aren't together its their fault either. Living arrangements, as far as I am concerned the child will be with me majority of the time. Visitation, you can come see the child when you want, its your baby too, but as far as our baby sleeping at your place I am not comfortable with that," I replied. I was being honest. If it came down to it and we were going to court I know I would get full custody of my child. They may have money, but my side has money too, Gilmore's and Hayden's. I have a better track filed then he does. He makes the gossip magazines weekly with a new fling and drunk. Plus his criminal record.

"You don't trust me with our child? That hurts Rory. I wouldn't do anything to hurt the baby," Logan said.

"Yes, I know you are saying that . I can't believe you changed in less the 24 hours Logan. Its going to take a while for me to forgive you for your act last night. Drinking while driving I might add. I am sorry, I cant risk the life of an innocent baby who is helpless and relays on us to protect them. I can't take the chance that you may have a few drinks," I said. I was being Honest.

"Rory, I don't like that at all. I told you I am going to change. Why can't you accept it? I would never put the baby in harms way. I am not stupid," Logan come back angry. I know he was getting mad at me but I had to protect the baby. I know he wouldn't do anything to hurt it, but I had to make it clear I wouldn't let him.

" Look it has only be less then 24 hours Logan since last night! You wrote me a freaking letter saying you are going to change. Well I am sorry if it has only been a little time , and It will take a lot longer then 24 hours to see you have changed. I will believe that when you aren't on cover of magazine with a new chick every freaking night. Seeing your blood shot eyes and knowing that I love you, and here you all screwing anything you can get your hands on. Which is easy considering who you are. Its a piece of cake, i know how it was when we were dating you were having multiple girls calling your number while we were together, and sadly you answered all of them. You love the attention, it is who you are. I don't want you bringing home a new slut every night with my child at your home. I don't want you drinking with MY child at your house. I am trying to protect it from you, so you don't break the child's heart like you broke mine," I said now crying. I can't do this. I can't be civil with him when he is screwing multiple woman. I can't just turn my cheek and pretend he isn't doing that. Its in his gene's !

" Rory Shush don't cry. I am sorry. I know I screwed up. I know I hurt you, and I wasn't thinking about your feelings. I was thinking about me. I was thinking well she hurt me and so I should hurt you. Please don't cry because I am stupid. I keep bringing all those girls home because I couldn't be alone. Everytime I was alone I thought of you, and that made me what to take the first flight out of California and come to you. I wanted to come to your house and hug you and tell you I am sorry, and I will do anything for you. I will wait for you to be ready for marriage. I wanted to tell you the Long distances thing would work, that I would do anything to keep you in my life. Instead I picked up woman from the bar, and took them home. It didn't fill my emptiness but it helped me forget for a little while. I know it wasn't right. I wanted to call you every day just to hear your voice Ace, to know you were ok. I had no intentions to ever hurt you. I knew you better then that, I shouldn't have asked you to marry me. It was too soon. I just thought since I was leaving If we got engaged you would come with me," Logan said.

"Logan, if I said yes, that didn't mean I would follow you to California. I had a life here, my family is here. I don't think I could have just left. I would have been miserable in California. I wanted to work for the New York Times. I couldn't be your trophy wife, that isn't me," I said.

"I know and I didn't expect you to be. I knew you would work. I had no intentions are making you stay home and plan parties and be a society wife. I was scared what marring you would mean. Yes it would mean I would spend my life with the man I love, but it also meant I got the attachment of your last name. I wouldn't have taken your last name, sorry, but I want to be a great reporter I don't want people to think I got that because of my last name. Your mother and father hate me, that would be miserable on holidays, not to mention your grandfather. Now they are going to try to take my baby away from me, because your the dad. I promise you if that happens I will fight Logan. I will fight your parents and yo uto have this child raised the right way, not by some nanny or one of your one night stands," i said still crying. I don't know if he understood me in any of this.

"Ace, No I will not let them try to take this away from you, away from us. My parents will never interfere with our relationship with our child. Yes so what you are pregnant out of wedlock. Your mother managed just fine with you. You turned out amazing, and I know our child will be amazing. She will have your beautiful eyes, and your brains. She have your trucker stomach, and she will be our angel. Only you and Her are going to be able to get away with stealing my heart. Rory, I know it doesn't mean much, but I am sorry for last night. I want to be there for you and our child. I need to be in their life, " Logan said smiling.

I know I was blushing really bad, I hope our child got my brains, and not his. Hopefully won't get his gene for partying, and being a player. "You said Her. You think its a girl?"

"Yes, and I wouldn't have it any other way," He said as he kissed the top of my head. All I wanted to do was kissing me, and never let him go, but I knew right now is not great timing.

* * *

><p>"Ms. Gilmore, hi I will be your Doctor though out your whole pregnancy, My name is Lydia Stonewall. Its Nice to meet you," the doctor said as she shook my hand.<p>

"You can call my Rory, if you don't mine. Its nice to meet you too Dr Stonewall," I said smiling.

" And you must be Rory's boyfriend," Dr Stonewall said as she extended her arm out to shake his hand.

"Ah No not at the moment. I was but its a long story," Logan said.

"Well lets get down to it. Do either of you have any questions or concerns right now?" she asked.

The whole exam and ultra sound took about hour and half, Logan had a ton of questions, which shows he is caring.

* * *

><p>"See Ace I am always right. Its a Girl," He said staring at the picture.<p>

"I can't believe I am farthing along then I thought I would be. I am nineteen weeks, Logan," I said. I put my hand on my stomach, I am carrying our daughter.

"Come on Ace we are going shopping," He said as we pulled out of the parking spot.

"Baby shopping? Already?" I asked .

"Yes, we know you are having a girl, and I am going to spoil her. She is going to be the most loved child ever. Rory we are having a daughter," He said smiling. He could stop smiling.

I sat in the car looking out the window. Pregnant, me Rory, I would have never have guessed it in a million years, and Logan may turn out to be a pretty damn good father.

"Hello This is Logan Speaking ," Logan said into his phone, which pulled me out of my day dream,

"Ah Well you see I am not in California right now. Something Has came up and I won't be back to the office as soon as I thought I would be," Logan said. He sounded really professional its a much needed change. He grow up alot in the recent years. If when I first meant him I would have never of guessed he would have turn out this amazing. Our daughter is going to be so proud of her father, I only hope she will be proud of me. She won't pass judgement on me. That we will be as close as my mom and I. That is what I want.

"I understand that I missed that meeting, but I could get on the flight to California. Something came up, and is keeping out here longer then I expect, Sir, " Logan said.

He blew off his meeting because of me, because I am pregnant. He is throwing away his life because of me, that isn't fair. He can't do this because I happen to be pregnant with his child. He needs to do his work, and that may mean he is staying in California. I can't be a California girl, I know life in stars hollow wasn't always so great, but I love it here. I wouldn't have it any other way. I couldn't have it any other way.

"Well I am sorry you feel that way sir. I can promise you that our company works very hard, and it will be a loss if you don't want to meet with me again. I understand though," he said. He looked angry.

"No I can't tell you why I am still in Connecticut. It was personal reasoning," he said. He looked over at me and mouthed sorry.

"Yes I do know I have a Reputation, but I wasn't out partying and I didn't miss my flight. I just picked to not be on it. I wasn't hung over, I wasn't still with my one night stand. I had something important to take care of, and I will be back in California by the end of the week," Logan said.

The end of the week, that means we don't have much time together. That means he will be there for a while, and I will be here dealing with the gossip of the town. I can see it now, Logan's ex girlfriend pregnant. Oh god.

"okay bye," Logan said as he throw his phone down.

"Is everything ok?" I asked.

"No everything isn't okay. I throw away one of the biggest meetings to stay here. I am not sorry I stayed here. But I should have been on that flight," Logan said.

I started crying, it was my fault he didn't go on that flight because of me, and my baby. I am ruining his life, and i never wanted to hold him back.

"Logan you should go. I don't need you here. I am more then capable of handling myself. I am more then capable of handling my daughter. I don't want you to throw away your career because your ex girlfriend happens to be pregnant with your baby," I said.

"Rory. Listen to me. I will do anything for you, and i will do anything for our daughter. She is going to be our world, which means I am going to be in your world a whole lot more. Business comes second. My family comes first. You are my family, and you will always be my family. You are my daughters mother, and I don't care about the stupid meeting. there will be more meetings. I love you Rory. " Logan said as he grabbed my hand, and he pulled it up to his lips and kissed it.

"Logan. I love you too," i Said smiling. My heart is melting and he is smiling.

"WHere does that leave us?" he asked.

"I don't know Logan, " I said.


End file.
